Tom and Jerry Meet Harry Potter
Tom and Jerry Meet Harry Potter is an animated film starring Tom and Jerry and crossover with Harry Potter produced by Warner Bros. Pictures. This film is also dedicated to the memory of Alan Rickman (the original actor for Professor Snape) who passed away in January 2016. Sypnosis Tom and Jerry's lives change forever when they are whisked into the magical world of Hogwarts, where they learn to fly on broomsticks, cast spells and so much more! However, when Professor Albus Dumbledore tells Tom and Jerry about the tragic story of a young orphaned wizard boy named Harry Potter and an evil dark wizard named Lord Voldemort, the cat and mouse duo must put aside their differences and work together long enough to protect Harry Potter from Lord Voldemort and his three henchcats Tin, Pan and Alley. Plot Tom Cat is chasing Jerry Mouse up and down throughout the entire streets of London until one day, they are suddenly picked up at the local pub and they spend the night at the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley, where they are purchased by a man named Rubeus Hagrid accompanied by a boy who goes by the name of Harry Potter, an orphan who survived the deadly assault of an evil dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. Tom and Jerry are shoved into a small cupboard under the stairs by Harry Potter's Uncle Vernon where they remain for a few short days and they also meet a snowy white owl named Hedwig. One day, as Harry gathers the three animals and his belongings and follows the Dursleys to the driveway and into the car, driving out of Privet Drive and off to King Cross Station, where they meet Rubeus Hagrid before they board the train called Hogwarts Express that will take Tom, Jerry and Harry Potter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Meanwhile, a trio of Siamese cats, Tin, Pan and Alley, Lord Voldemort's three henchcats, lurk in the shadows of Diagon Alley and King Cross Station, watching and secretly following Tom, Jerry, and Harry Potter as they are boarding the Hogwarts express train. When they see Harry, the cats immediately get on their broomsticks and fly off out of sight to report to their master, Lord Voldemort. Upon arrival at Hogwats School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor McGonogall tells Tom and Jerry that Albus Dumbledore requests their presence. When they arrive at Dumbledore's office, Albus Dumbledore tells Tom and Jerry the story about how Harry Potter got the Lightning bolt-shaped scar: When Harry Potter was a baby, an evil dark wizard named Lord Voldemort killed his parents and tried to kill him as well, but his attempt failed since Harry's mother, Lily sacrificed her life to save him and cast a sacrificial protection; however, it is not the last time Harry has seen the evil dark wizard and he will come back to try to harm the young boy one way or another; he also has an army of Death-eaters out after him, so Albus Dumbledore appoints Tom and Jerry to protect Harry Potter. Tom gladly accepts his request, but he has to share his responsibility with Jerry, which the cat scorns. Dumbledore also points out that their rivalry must be put aside for the boy's sake. Cast *Thomas 'Tom' Cat (voiced by Billy West) - male grey cat who, along with Jerry Mouse, is appointed by Albus Dumbledore to protect Harry Potter *Jerry Mouse (voiced by Samuel Vincent) - a brown mouse who, along with Tom Cat, is appointed by Albus Dumbledore to protect Harry Potter *Harry Potter (voiced by Daniel Radcliffe) - an orphaned wizard boy whose parents, James and Lily Potter, were killed by the evil dark wizard, Lord Voldemort when he was only a baby. Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse are appointed by Albus Dumbledore to protect him from Voldemort. *Hermoine Granger *Ron Weasley - Harry's best friend *George and Fred Weasley - Ron's twin brothers *Ginny Weasly - Ron's sister. *Hedwig - a female snowy-white owl *Professor Snape *Draco Malfoy - an arrogant Slytherin student and Harry Potter's rival. Due to his snooty and snobbish attitude and insults towards Harry and his friends, Tom and Jerry angrily take an instant disliking to him. *Lucius Malfoy - Draco Malfoy's father *Professor Albus Dumbledore *Professor McGonagall - headmistress of Hogwarts School *Rubeus Hagrid *Dolores Jane Umbridge *Lord Voldemort - The main antagonist of the film. He is responsible for the deaths of many people, including Harry Potter's parents, James and Lily Potter. *Tin, Pan and Alley - Minor antagonists. The three cats serve as the henchmen for the evil sorcerer, Lord Voldemort. *Deatheaters *Dementors *Aragog *Fang *Fluffy the Three-Headed Dog - a three-headed dog who resides in the Forbidden Forest. He scares away the Siamese Cat trio Tin, Pan and Alley. *Uncle Vernon Dursley - he is Harry Potter's uncle who doesn't like Harry or approve of the wizarding world *Tuffy Mouse (voiced by Kath Soucie) - He is Jerry Mouse's nephew and the pet mouse of late Hufflepuff student Cedric Diggory. After his master was brutally killed by Peter Pettigrew in he Triwizard tournament, Tuffy joins Tom and Jerry to help them protect Harry Potter from Lord Voldemort *Cedric Diggory - Tuffy Mouse's master. He is a Hufflepuff student who was killed by Peter Pettigrew in the Triwizard tournament *Butch Dog (cameo) - he makes a cameo appearance at the Quidditch tournament along with Droopy Dog *Droopy Dog (cameo) - he makes a cameo appearance at the Quidditch tournament along with Butch Dog *Barney Bear (cameo) - he makes a cameo appearance at the Triwizard Cup tournament *Spike Bulldog (cameo) - he makes a cameo appearance at the Magical Menagerie along with his son Tyke *Tyke Bulldog (cameo) - he makes a cameo appearance at the Magical Menagerie along with his father Spike Trivia *Barney Bear, Butch Dog, Droopy Dog Spike and Tyke Bulldog make a cameo appearance in the film *This crossover film is based on the Harry Potter book series by J.K. Rowling *To avoid confusion with Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, Tom Cat is called Thomas throughout the film *Before the closing credits begin to roll, we see the caption "In Loving Memory of Alan Rickman" Category:Crossover films Category:Harry Potter Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna Barbera Movies Category:Hanna-Barbara Category:Fantasy Category:Animation